The Night the Lights Went Out in Georgia CSI:NY
by TatianaMik
Summary: I wanted to write a training scenario based on a old song. It ended up a cross over with CSI: NY. May be hints or bits of DannyLindsey and TonyZiva. AbbyAdam friendship only. Story Complete
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is a training scenario that allows me to cross over my 2 favorite shows. This is based off an old song. Can you guess which one it is? I'm going to try to focus on the case and the investigation, but some shipping may come into play. My apologies for using bablefish to get the Italian as I don't speak Italian myself nor does anyone I know.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. CBS, Bruckerheimer & Bellisario do. If I owned them the Danny/Lindsey & Tony/Ziva shippers would be alot happier.

* * *

**Glynco, (Brunswick), Georgia Federal Investigator Training Center**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Thank you for attending the forensic update seminar here at Glynco. I hope when you depart you will be taking with you valuable technique to assist in your investigations. This portion is a crime scene taken from the Georgia history books. We're going to team you up to work with different agencies. So this first crime scene we're going to pair NYPD crime lab with NCIS. Scene will be processed by Monroe, Lindsay & Messer, Daniel from NYPD and DiNozzo, Anthony & David, Ziva from NCIS."

"Da-veed." Came a hissed voice out of the audience.

The guy continued as if he hadn't heard. "Laboratory processing will be assisted by Ross, Adam & Scuito, Abigail."

"Report to the scene. You will be met by the first on scene."

Danny & Lindsay picked up their cases and went to the shuttle. They were met there by two agents wearing NCIS jackets & caps.

"New Yawk City. So, how is the old Big Apple?" Tony smarted off.

"It's great." Lindsay said. "Are you from New York?"

"Long Island." Tony replied.

"Capretto ricco." Danny stated.

"Hey, Hanno dato la parte posteriore dell'isola di Staten ancora? Niente ma thugs della via." Tony spat back.

"Arrestilo!" Ziva declared.

The guys continued glaring and went to work. As they loaded up their equipment Lindsay leaned into whisper to the female NCIS agent. "Agent David, am I the only one going to this crime scene who doesn't speak Italian?"

"It's Officer Da-veed. And in answer to your question, yes, I believe so."

Danny stowed the last case that Lindsay passed him. "You first Montana," he waved toward the two bench seats in the van. Lindsey took the back one and Danny climbed in behind her and put his arm behind her across the bench seat.

"You are from Montana?" Ziva asked.

"Yes," Lindsay replied.

Ziva crawled into the middle seat. "Tony weren't you telling me about Montana last week?"

"Uhh. Not exactly Ziva." Tony remembered the conversation all too well and felt a sense of dread.

"Yes, you were telling me about the motto. 'At least our cows are sane.'" Ziva was grinning animatedly.

"It was a joke, Zi-vah!" Tony exclaimed._ I am so not scoring any points with the NYPD blonde with this_, he thought.

"Not true," Lindsay laughed. "Even the cows are on antidepressants these days."

* * *

_Capretto ricco_ - Rich Kid 

_Hanno dato la parte posteriore dell'isola di Staten ancora? Niente ma thugs della via._ - Have they given Staten Island back yet? Nothing but street thugs.

_Arrestilo!_ - Stop it!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm glad everyone has enjoyed the first part. This section should start giving away which song I'm using to set up the story line. Anyone know which song it is?

* * *

The 4 investigators piled out of the van and grabbed their kits. A guy wearing a uniform that identified him as Georgia Highway Patrol met them. 

"What have we got?" DiNozzo asked.

"Male DB in the bedroom. Andy Woloe. This is his residence. I found him when I investigated a gunshot I heard while patrolling the neighborhood. Found Raymond Brody standing over him gun in hand. Sheriff Benson took him to the station for booking. Woloe and Brody have some history."

"What's this history?" Messer asked.

"Brody's sister is engaged to Woloe. Tonight I responded to a disturbance call at Webb's, the local bar. When I got there they both had left, but witnesses stated they heard that Woloe told Brody that Brody's wife had been sleeping around while he was out of town. Statement was made that Woloe confessed to Brody that he had been with her. A punch was thrown and they both left prior to me arriving. It seems pretty clear to me, but you still gotta process it."

"You got the gun?"

"Yeah, right here, .38 Smith & Wesson revolver."

"Thank you."

Danny opened the revolver hinge. "One spent bullet. Four live rounds remaining." He made sure the safety was on and then boxed and tagged the gun for ballistics.

"I'll sketch. Monroe, you want to shoot? That will leave Messer & David to bag and tag." Tony suggested.

They moved into the bedroom. Together the 4 investigators surveyed the scene. A nude male body lay in a pool of blood.

Lindsay spoke first. "There's something wrong with this blood pattern."

"What's wrong with it?" Tony asked.

"Look at the nine o'clock position. There are drag marks. From the way Andy Woloe is laying he wasn't moved after he was shot. I think we may have a second victim that's been removed." Lindsey stated.

"I'll check the perimeter," Ziva called out.

"Appears to be an entrance wound in the back. From the angle he was shot, the bullet should be in this wall." Danny deduced. He got his flashlight out and started scanning the far wall.

Lindsay got started photographing and Tony started sketching. When Lindsay finished with the photographing, she and Tony turned the body since they were working this case without a medical examiner on scene. Tony leaned down to examine the bullet wound in the front.

"This also looks like an entrance wound. Could he have been shot in the front and back at the same time and have 2 bullets in him?" Tony asked.

"Danny & I saw something similar on a case at the Met. Victim tried to shoot someone and her attacker turned it on her. She had a similar exit wound because her attacker hasd his body pressed against her when he shot her."

Danny piped up. "I can't find the bullet here either. You know, I think it could be in that missing body that was drug away. Say he was holding someone close. Work with me on this Montana." They stepped parallel to where the body lay. Danny embraced Lindsay so they were facing each other. "Woloe and a mystery person in a close hold. Brody walk in and shoots Woloe in the back. The shot is a through and through for Woloe and into the second person where the bullet lodges. They fall." Danny helped Lindsay down to the ground. "Then Brody drags away the missing person causing the blood smear."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: Thanks to Polgana being the first person to get it. The song I used to help set up the scene was "The Night the Lights Went Out in Georgia."Written by Bobby Russell. Originally recorded by Vicki Lawrence. Reba McEntire made a cover of the song in 1991 which was also a hit. Although I borrowed some names from the Reba McEntire video as well. You can search for the video on YouTube if you want to see the whole scenario.

* * *

Ziva walked back in at that moment to see Danny & Lindsay entwined on the floor. "Oh! Umm, I have 3 sets of shoe impressions leading into the house from the rear. Two sets appear to be the same shoe. From the sizes I'd guess a male and a female. The female approached twice. And found some drag markings." Ziva glanced again at the NYPD pair who while they were still sprawled on the floor with Danny on top were now looking at her.

Tony noticed Ziva looking at the pair on the floor. "Working hypothesis," he said in way of explanation.

Lindsay noticed something in the ceiling. "Tony, there's a bullet hole in the ceiling above you."

Tony looked up. "Well, if there's only one shot fired from the gun and we think two bodies were killed with the same bullet, then who put a pullet in the ceiling?"

"And I walked for quite a while following the trail before I turned back," Ziva stated. "I do not think Brody had time to hide a body that far away and return in the amount of time between Highway Patrol hearing the gunshot and finding him standing over the body."

Danny stood up and assisted Lindsay to rise. "But if we assume Brody came in the back door and found Woloe here…"

Tony stood exactly under the bullet hole. "You can see both the front window and the back door clearly from right here. If he saw the patrol car he could have fired a shot to get his attention."

"And risk being arrested as the shooter," Lindsay said.

"Which he was," Ziva stated.

Danny inserted a directional rod into the hole in the ceiling. "Want to try to find the attic access?" he asked Tony.

"Sure" Tony replied.

"I'm going to collect some blood samples and see if we can find out the identity of the missing person via DNA." Lindsay said.

Ziva grabbed a few swabs to help her, but a solid piece in the blood pool caught her attention. She picked it up with a pair of tweezers and used the swab to clean the blood off. "Small, but it is a diamond."

"Could be cubic zirconium, " Lindsay replied.

"Never doubt an Israeli about a diamond."

"You're Israeli?" Lindsay asked with a bit of wonder in her voice.

"I am the Mossad liaison officer to NCIS. Hence, I am Officer David instead of Special Agent David."

"Oh!" Lindsay blinked. "So how does American crime scene processing differ from Mossad?"

"I would not know. I never worked a crime scene with Mossad."

"Never?"

"Never."

"The how…?"

"Since 9/11 I have worked counterterrorism. In that capacity I frequently worked with Director Shepherd. Of course that was before she became Director of NCIS. When I wanted a change, she gave me that chance."

"Oh."

Quietly they worked together and finished the sampling of the blood pool.


	4. Chapter 4

_That's the night that the lights went out in Georgia_

_That's the night that they hung an innocent man_

* * *

"Found the bullet" Tony stated coming into the room. 

It was lodged in the roof." Danny informed the ladies.

"Ziva found a diamond in the blood pool." Lindsay informed the guys. "Considering both the diamond and the close embrace Woloe had with our mystery victim I bet we're looking for a woman."

"Only two women we know Woloe was currently seeing," Tony stated. "Miss Brody & Mrs. Brody."

"We're done in here. Let's send this stuff out to Adam and Abby to start processing while we search for the missing body."

Working together they quickly got everything they had processed, packaged and loaded with the courier along with Woloe's boy. Then the four turned their attention to the footprints and drag marks.

"Directionality of all three sets of prints is toward the house." Lindsay commented.

"Look at this set," Ziva pointed out. "It is deeper in the heel than in the toe."

"The only time I saw that was when a woman committed suicide trying to frame a guy for murder," Lindsay stated.

"Those shoes are a women's size six," Tony stated. "You're not going to get that kind of weight difference unless they have child size feet."

"I think this set is the same person walking backward while dragging the body," Danny added. "Look how it is much deeper overall than the approaching set. Plus the drag markings seem to be associated with this set."

"The easiest way for a woman to move a dead body would be to pull from the corpse's underarms," Lindsay added.

So the four investigators started following the tracks and signs into the woods. It quickly became apparent that Lindsay and Ziva were much better at following signs in the Georgia marsh than Danny or Tony. The guys just ended up following the ladies.

"Country girls. When do they learn all this stuff?" Danny asked.

"I don't know about in Montana," Tony stated while ducking to avoid a tree branch. "But I'm pretty sure Ziva went through Mossad's assassin school around the age of 12."

"Twelve? I was still playing Babe Ruth league ball."

"I was playing basketball, both at the Y and for my school. So when did you quit playing ball?"

"I was 22. My first year in the minors. I broke my wrist in a fight. Ended up applying to the police academy. Graduated first in my class and ended up assigned to the crime lab straight out of the academy. You?"

"Played ball for Ohio State. Senior year we made it to the Final Four. I broke my leg. Ended up with the Peoria PD then Baltimore Homicide before NCIS."

At that moment Tony's cell phone rang. "Hey, Abbs, what you got for us? ... Okay." He snapped his mobile shut. "Ziva we gotta pull out that video thing. Abby and Adam have some stuff for us."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you're enjoying this. Holidays kept me slow to update. Plus it's getting to a point that it's hard for me as a writer to keep the action going forward. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is kinda short, but I wanted to give you a complete scene to wrap up before transitioning into the next scene. I know that it would be next to ridiculous having someone arrested at 6 am and indicted by a grand jury by 9 am, plus it should never come up in a training scenario, but I was trying to instill some urgency in the case and also create the sense of the legal system in the town rushing things along. Hope you enjoy this chapter. More on its way.

* * *

NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY NY

Ziva pulled her pack off and pulled out the portable videoconference screen. Danny, Lindsay and Tony gathered around so that they could also see the screen. It took a minute to get the connection established, but soon Abby and Adam were on screen.

"Hey, guys," Abby explained. She was acting just slightly jittery like she had just finished a Caf-Pow.

"What have you got for us?" Ziva asked.

"We're just starting to process the evidence," Adam warned.

"But we thought you should know," Abby interrupted.

"The grand jury just indicted Brody," Adam continued.

"On murder One," Abby picked up and finished for Adam.

"What?" Lindsay exclaimed. Ziva and Tony just exchanged glances.

"But he was just arrested three hours ago," Tony stated. "We haven't found the second body yet."

"I know. We've barely started processing the evidence," Abby explained. "The DA wouldn't listen to me. He got the indictment based solely on the GHP officer's testimony, which is totally inconclusive as to what actually happened in that room."

"Well this is rural Georgia," Adam tried to state in way of explanation.

Abby rounded on Adam. "That is no excuse for rushing a grand jury on the basis of a single testimony when we have evidence yet to collect."

Adam was holding his hands up in front of him. "Okay, okay. You're preaching to the choir here." He turned back to the video cam. "Anyway we just thought you guys might want a head's up on what just went down the legal pipeline."

"We appreciate it, Adam," Danny said trying for a calming voice. But he almost swore he saw a stuffed toy hippo go flying across the screen before the video blinked off.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: For those asking about the Tiva moments, you'll get an obvious moment at the end. I promise. This is my first fic where I am trying to keep up with a case story, but I've decided to put in a fluff scene at the end showing both couples hanging out while off the job.

* * *

NCIS-CSI:NY-NCIS-CSI:NY-NCIS-CSI:NY-NCIS-CSI:NY- NCIS-CSI:NY-NCIS-CSI:NY 

Soon afterward the guys were groaning. The girls had picked up the pace double time. Granted the guys were secretly enjoying the view of their ladies derrières, but they wished dearly for a more leisurely pace. Danny had thorns in his thigh. Tony had a small gash on his arm, but the ladies weren't slowing down a bit.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity they came to a swamp like marsh. Ziva and Lindsay scouted the bank and then decided that it was most likely that the body they were searching for was somewhere underneath the murky water. They quickly suited up in their coveralls and found sticks to probe the bottom with.

"Be careful where you step." Lindsay warned. "This is the natural habitat range of _Alligator mississippiensis_."

"Did she just say what I thought she said?" Ziva quietly asked Tony.

"I'm pretty sure she said alligator in there somewhere." Tony whispered back.

Ziva made a face.

"Come on, Montana." Danny admonished. "You ain't never seen a 'gator 'cept in a zoo."

"True," Lindsay conceded. "But that doesn't change the fact that this is still their natural habitat and they can lie submerged for several hours before surfacing for air."

Reluctantly they all jumped in and methodically started probing the bottom of the marsh. Compared to the trek in, Danny found the submerged body relatively quickly. While Danny, Tony & Ziva handled the extraction of the body; Lindsay called the lab to get Adam to arrange for the coroner's van.

Abby answered the lab videophone. "Lab of the Perpetually Bored Out of Our Gourd, please tell me you have something interesting for me. Please, Please!"

Lindsay blinked at the bouncy goth girl. "Well, we have got a body, entrance wound, no exit so the coroner should be able to find a bullet for you to match."

Adam came into view on the screen with two Caf-Pows in hand and handed Abby one of the Caf-Pows. "Hey, Linds, Did Abby tell you that almost everything fit with your theory right down the line?"

"Just getting to that part," Abby replied, "So the blood came back as Woloe and an unknown female, proving your two victim theory. Shot was fired from about ten foot away, entering into Woloe's back, piercing the left ventricle, exiting the front and as we believe then entering the female victim."

"Can you triangulate our signal and get the coroner's van routed in as close as you can get it?"

"On it." Adam snapped to attention in front of the keyboard. "Satellite shows an old logging road about a quarter a mile due west we can route them in through. Oh and your shoe impressions were a Men's Caterpillar work boot size ten which matches the shoe tread to the pair Brody was wearing when he was arrested. The other pair was Women's Timberland hiking boots size six. Model name is Chocura. Know anyone who wears those?"

"Not yet," Lindsay replied.

"Oh, the coroner was able to pull out trace metals of the bullet from the ribs they match the elemental composition of the bullets from Brody's gun." Abby added.

"Which means they were from the same lot of bullets that Brody used," Lindsay concluded. "We have two females that we know lived with Brody, his sister and his wife. Does the DNA have any common alleles with Brody's reference sample?"

"No more than a random stranger would have in common." Adam stated.

"Okay so body probably isn't the sister." Lindsay reasoned.

"Unless his sister isn't his sister." Abby stated. "We'll see when they get the body identified."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I got reminded the hard way that, when you work in an ICU, _never_ think that you _might_have an extra few minutes to work on that story you have in progress. It almost guarantees a night from H-E-double hockey sticks. Not only will you never write down a word of the story, but also you will have to work over just to finish the paperwork that is required.

* * *

NCIS-CSI:NY-NCIS-CSI:NY-NCIS-CSI:NY-NCIS-CSI:NY- NCIS-CSI:NY-NCIS-CSI:NY 

After they got the body loaded into the coroner's van Lindsay and Ziva looked around, but could not locate which direction the assumed murderess left by so they decided to process the Brody House warrant.

The 4 investigators met the sheriff's deputy with the warrant at the Brody house. Luckily Brody's sister Louise was at home as the warrant that was granted did not allow them to break anything to enter. The Brody house search turned up four rifles, one shotgun and an additional handgun. A few of the rifles and the shotgun appeared to be antiques, but despite age all appeared to still be in usable condition. The sheriff's deputy who had come with them to serve the warrant had comment that was a pretty normal weapons haul for the area. The investigators also asked Raymond Brody's sister, Louise Brody to sit down and answer a few questions. Ziva and Lindsay teamed up to handle the questioning.

"When did you last see your brother?" Ziva asked.

"It was over two weeks ago when he left for Candletop. I was out earlier this evening so he might have been here then."

"Where did you go out to this evening?"

"A friend's house."

"This friend have a name?"

"Amber, Amber Bailey. She's Judge Bailey's daughter." Lousie mentioned. "We were planning my wedding, but I hear that isn't happening now."

"We will check on that."

"Here is a receipt for the guns and ammo we took," Lindsay explained while handing over a piece of paper to Louise Brody. "They will be returned to you after testing unless they are called into evidence."

"They better get returned," Louise muttered. "Those guys are the only things Daddy left us when he died."

"You handle the guns as well?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, I do some of the hunting. 'Specially when Raymond's gone. That's how we get most of our meat for the table. Irene grows a few vegetables out back and my secretarial job at Andy's real estate office helps a little to pay the bills when Raymond's gone for weeks or months at a time on a job."

"Then we're going to need elimination prints and DNA sample from you as well as a residual test."

While Lindsay was obtaining the prints, Ziva paced the living room. Danny observed his girl at work and the NCIS liaison officer pacing from the bedroom he was searching with Tony DiNozzo. Danny tried to think of something to converse with Tony about. Their female partners seemed like a logical choice. "Ziva falls pretty naturally into the bad cop to Lindsay's good cop. They seem to work well together considering they don't know each other's interview styles."

"Ziva doesn't really do good cop," Tony replied. "She has bad copy and super crazy Israeli ninja. Trust me it's kinda scary to see."

"I bet that would be scary to see." Danny continued to sort through items in the closet.

"She claims that before she came to NCIS she hadn't conducted an interview without inflicting pain."

"Are you serious?"

Tony shrugged and continued rifling through things in the dresser. "That's what she says. She was born into Mossad. Like the mafia, the Mossad's a family affair and they aren't nearly as squeamish as Americans about how they get things done."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I have 9 reviews from the CSI folks and 34 reviews from the NCIS folks. I love all you guys that have taken the time to review so far. My muse has had to take a back bench to other priorities (teaching a class, best friend needing surgery, etc.) that have occurred this week. I promise I haven't forgotten ya. Very short update. I'm working on more.

NCIS-CSI:NY-NCIS-CSI:NY-NCIS-CSI:NY-NCIS-CSI:NY- NCIS-CSI:NY-NCIS-CSI:NY

Lindsay finished swabbing Louise Brody's hands. When she sprayed the reagent for the presumptive gun shot residue test, the pad turned purple. Lindsay looked up at Ziva. Ziva glanced down at Lindsay and the test she was holding and then turned her attention to Louise Brody.

"Miss Brody, if you will accompany us to the station we have a few more questions we need to ask you there." Ziva proceeded to recite Louise her rights and cuff her for transport.

Lindsay stood and poked her head into the room Tony and Danny were almost finished searching. "I'm going with Ziva to take in Louise Brody. She tested positive for GSR."

Danny flashed her his trademark grin. "Okay. We're almost done here, then we'll be in." He winked at her. She just grinned back before turning to depart.

"Wait a second," Tony exclaimed as he pulled a pair of shoes. "Didn't Lindsay say that Adam identified the shoes as Women's Timberlands?"

"Yeah."

"Well look what we got here," Tony held up a pair of Women's Timberland hiking boots.

Danny grinned and he only had one word for Tony. "Boom."


	9. Chapter 9

NCIS-CSI:NY-NCIS-CSI:NY-NCIS-CSI:NY-NCIS-CSI:NY- NCIS-CSI:NY-NCIS-CSI:NY 

Lindsey, Ziva, Tony & Danny walked into the lab that temporarily housed Adam & Abby. Both lab techs had Caf-Pow's next to them and were twitching slightly while they worked to some sort of punk music that was coming from one of the computers. Tony was the first to break into their world. "What you got for us, Abbs?"

"Well it's hard working without my artwork, but I've managed to run through the goodies you brought me. Well, with Adam's help. The gun that Raymond Brody was arrested with matched the bullet in the ceiling, but not the bullet in the female vic." Abby replied.

Adam looked at a report that just came off his printer. "DNA just came back. Your female vic definitely is Irene Brody, wife of Raymond Brody."

"And the bullet in Irene matched the revolver that you recovered at the Brody house." Abby stated.

"Which only has Louise's prints & DNA on it." Adam added.

"Also the boots…"

"Match you tread wear patterns…"

"Of the boots you recovered from the Brody house…"

"Analyses of the sediment in the tread…"

"Matches the soil on the body…"

"And underneath the mud…"

"Blood…"

"Which DNA confirms…"

"Come from 2 donors…"

"Both our victims…"

Abby & Adam exchanged high fives. "We ROCK!"

Ziva leaned over so she was whispering in Tony's ear. "Has Abby ever liked anyone that quickly?"

"Only two people that I know of." Tony replied in an undertone.

"Who?"

"The first was Kate," he quieted for a second at the mention of her name even after the past few years. "The other was McGee."

"Not you?"

"No, initially she took to me about the same as she did to you actually."

At that moment a gray haired gentleman in a suit stormed angrily into the lab. "We have the guy standing over the body with the smoking gun. Trial starts Monday. What are you guys doing bring his _sister_ in? She just lost her fiancé and you're hauling her in like a criminal."

""Cuse me. Who are you?" Danny asked almost automatically placing himself between the guy and the rest of the room.

The angry guy had the gall to look affronted. Then drew himself up to his full 5'11" height. "I am Judge Bailey."

"Evidence points to Louise Brody, NOT Raymond Brody."

Tony eased up to stand beside Danny to start forming a wall. "We have two bodies, not one. Both killed by the same bullet. One body was hidden which Raymond Brody didn't have time for. Bullet came from Louise Brody's gun, not Raymond's."

"And the second body was confirmed as Irene Brody, Raymond's wife." Adam piped from somewhere over their shoulders.

"Irene…" The judge said quietly and looked down.

Ziva and Lindsay eased beside the guys adding to the wall. "It is interesting what you will hear in a small town," Ziva added. "Like when we stopped at the dinner to pick up lunch…"

"Dorothy was quite chatty." Lindsay added. "Apparently half the town saw Irene's car at your house overnight last week while your wife was out of town at her sister's."

"What?" the judge turned red and started sputtering.

"All I have to do is press this button," Tony indicated the call button on his mobile phone. "To call down a team of federal investigators about your involvement in this case and anything else you've ever been involved in."

"Unless, you withdraw yourself as judge of the case." Lindsay added. "Due to conflict of interest."

"Okay, okay, you win. I'll withdraw."

NCIS-CSI:NY-NCIS-CSI:NY-NCIS-CSI:NY-NCIS-CSI:NY- NCIS-CSI:NY-NCIS-CSI:NY

A/N: Next chapter will be my last and will have Tiva and M&M moments for those who have been so patient while we got through the case. And for those who are curious, I don't ship Adam/Abby (McGee belongs to Abby and Adam belongs to Kendall in my mind) and didn't want to imply them. I just thought that his precision in the lab and their similar interests might make them quick friends.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This is it. It's done. I hope you enjoy it. This is the first fic I wrote that was this long. I only wished I owed CSI: NY or NCIS. Don't own the songs either. Songs in this chapter are Goldfrapp's "Ooh la la" and "The Night The Lights Went Out in Georgia."

NCIS-CSI:NY-NCIS-CSI:NY-NCIS-CSI:NY-NCIS-CSI:NY- NCIS-CSI:NY-NCIS-CSI:NY

* * *

The bar was just a roadside pub that catered to those at Glynco. It did not have much of a dance floor, but the 6 people crammed into the biggest booth available. 

The guys were both wearing jeans and casual button down shirts. Ziva was wearing a short black dress that Tony's hands had kept trying to wonder underneath under the table. Of course the second they went just a fraction too far Ziva would crush them and dare him with a look to make any indication other than a wince. Lindsay had on a denim skirt that ended just above her knees and an almost sheer plaid shirt over a white tank top. Danny either kept his arm around her constantly or a hand rested on her knee and slowly rubbed silently promising much more later.

"So what I found out about the old case this one was modeled after was that it occurred actually in 1921," Abby began. "That was _way_ before DNA. Blood typing was also still in it's infancy. Even ballistics was an emerging science at that time and was not yet available in this part of Georgia. Raymond Brody was hanged after pleading guilty less than a week after the crime. Louise Brody confessed to it in 1962 to a reporter after she discovered she was dying. She stated her brother pleaded guilty to spare her life and she spread the rumor that Irene had left town. As Irene was the town tramp no one thought to question it. It wasn't revealed until a letter was opened and read after Louise's death 2 months after her confession where Irene's body was hidden." Then Abby spun to Danny who had his arm around Lindsay. "So how long have you two been together?"

Lindsay just blushed. Danny shrugged, "Six months." _25 days, 15 hours, 35 minutes_, he thought even though he wouldn't voice it aloud. He still played down his relationship with Lindsay just a bit. She meant the world to him and while she knew it inside he was terrified that saying the words aloud would jinx things.

"That's so sweet." Abby bounced. "These two," she indicated Tony & Ziva. "Have been off and on for about a year." Ziva looked down and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I know you don't like it announced Ziva, but it's kinda hard to miss it when Tony's got his hand up your dress." Tony suddenly slammed both palms onto the table.

"Abby!" he admonished just to get a cheeky grin in response. Then the bass line of a popular song started throbbing through the bar's speaker system.

_Dial up my number now  
Weaving it through the wire_

Ziva saw an opening to get out of this conversation. She hit Tony. "Let's dance." She led him out to the postage stamp of a dance floor and began dancing very close to him.

_Switch me on  
Turn me up  
Don't want it Baudelaire  
Just glitter lust_

Lindsay leaned over to Danny's ear and whisper. "Oh, the things I would do to this song…" He jerked his head up and then suddenly drug her out onto the dance floor. They didn't have anywhere more private at the movement, but he just had to have her close to him and it was more socially acceptable to make out on the dance floor.

_Switch me on  
Turn me up  
I want to touch you  
You're just made for love  
I need la la la la la la  
I need ooh la la la la_

Abby yelled at Adam over the music. "So which ones first on your office pool? Pregnancy or a proposal?"

"They're running neck and neck. Yours?"

"Actually first is the Deputy Director of Mossad trying to assassinate Tony. Then, Ziva having to kick her daddy's ass. Then the pregnancy. "

Adam just laughed.

After the Goldfrapp song was over the opening chords of a slow ballad came on. A disembodied voice came over the PA system. "Ladies & Gentlemen we heard that the final case of the Annual Forensics Update Seminar has had a successful conclusion. So it's local tradition to play this song after it is solved." Reba McEntire's voice filled the bar.

_That's the night that the lights went out in Georgia  
That's the night that they hung an innocent man  
Don't trust your soul to no backwoods Southern lawyer  
Cause the judge I the town's got bloodstain's on his hand_


End file.
